Keep Holding On
by blackglitterprincess15
Summary: A story of an unlikely friendship growing stronger no matter the obstacles ahead. Even if betrayal sets in between.


_**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN REAL STEEL. I ONLY OWN SOME OC'S AND OF COURSE, THE PLOT**_

CHAPTER I

Max stared at his dad, Charlie -who was peacefully snoring- for quite a while, drifting away in his thoughts. They were both so different, yet so alike. He remembered the day he first met his dad, they were like fire and ice. But since then, they have grown quite fond of each other, never leaving each other's sight. But yet, Max was too tired to deepen his thoughts. He decided he too should drift to dreamland as the breeze sang a soft lullaby.

It had been almost 4 years since Max's last big robot fight. He watched it play back in his dreams; Atom in a corner, Zeus sending him blows, the crowd roaring wild but is no match to Max's shouts to Atom. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, he watches Atom synchronize with Charlie on shadow mode.

Zeus's power drains. The bot stands in the middle of the ring, unable to move.

Then, Atom and Charlie packs their final blows sending Zeus down. The crowd goes wild. Max felt like on top of the world. He felt all kinds of happiness that day. He felt happy at first but then, there's the sense of worry. What if they lost? Would he mind then? He couldn't even hear the crowd anymore. It was a deafening silence. Anxiousness awaits them all. Then…

"..People's Champion!" He couldn't believe it. It was amazing what he felt that night with his dad and Atom, knowing his bot was People's Champion.

Suddenly, he broke out of his sleep.

He was still inside the truck. _Oh._ Max turned his head to see Charlie starting up the engine, smiling lightly at him.

"We goin' now?" Max mumbled as he saw at the corner of his eye Charlie nod at him.

Field after field they went, passing barns and ranches. Max leaned against the glass watching the grazing cows while trying to make out his reflection. The sun played on his face, making his blonde hair appear lighter. It had grown longer throughout the years, but he never bothered having a trim. His blue eyes darkened even more, twinkling in the sunlight looking mesmerizing. He traced the freckles on his cheeks which were almost gone. Then, a tear managed to escape his eye. He remembered his mom again.

Max shifted uncomfortably, looking away from the window.

Charlie must've noticed his face. "What's wrong Max?" He questioned, not looking away from the road. Max shrugged dismissively.

"…Nothing dad." But Charlie wouldn't give up. "C'mon, tell me. What's bothering you?"

Max shrugged again, making is dad laugh. Charlie muttered a few words under his breath but Max could still hear it. "Stubborn little kid". He winced at the words. He'd been stubborn ever since, and his dad knew that. But his mom found it quite amusing then.

Charlie then understood what was bothering his son. "Is it about your mom again?" He said, continuing without a reply. "Oh, come on, it's been what, 3 years?" "Four dad, it's been four years." Max muttered under his breath still being captivated by the view ahead. He swore he heard his dad mutter 'oh'. "Don't be so sad Max. I know she's happy wherever she is now. You know that."

Max sobbed quietly at his father's words. His dad was right. It had been four years since his mom passed away; four very tough years for a teenager to go through. But he knew that he didn't want to disappoint her. He doesn't want his mom to know he's been sulking and grieving all those years. For his mom, dad, himself and the other people around him, he needed to be strong. He needed to move on. He wasn't a little kid to be told what to do anymore. He was moving on. He was growing up.

_so, what'd you think dear readers? The first chapter finally up. Yeah, I know it's very uneventful. Stay in tune for the next chapter, k guys? Oh, please do review. I would absolutely accept all comments, be it positive or negative. I just want to know what you think about this chapter. _

_~~~blackglitterprincess15 :)_


End file.
